1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display rack for golf clubs. Specifically, the present invention is directed towards a golf club display rack which supports the golf clubs by the head of the golf club and allows the club shaft to hang there below in parallel fashion.
2. Review of the Prior Art
Many types of golf club display racks and golf club organizers are known in the prior art.
Most of the prior art golf club display racks which allow hanging of the golf club support the golf club by the golf club head thereby allowing the remaining portion of the club, namely the shaft, to hang there below. In such construction, the shaft hangs below the club head at varying angles in a very unorganized and unappealing manner. It is therefore desirous to have a golf club display rack which displays the golf clubs in an ordered and appealing manner to the eye.
The present invention is directed towards a golf club display rack which allows the golf clubs to be supported by the head of the golf club in an orderly and appealing fashion while also stabilizing the shaft so that the entire display organizes the shafts in a parallel manner.
The present invention further provides for a golf club display rack which supports the golf club at both a first and a second position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a golf club display rack which allows golf clubs to be supported by the club head while also allowing the golf club to be retained in parallel fashion without having to incorporate a secondary retaining mechanism to hold the club shaft.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a golf club display rack which allows for ready support of the golf club head while firmly retaining the entire shaft in a pre-desired position.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a golf club display rack wherein the display rack may have an upper support surface and a lower support surface wherein the upper support surface may support the golf club head and the lower support surface may retain the golf club shaft, and further wherein the entirety of the golf club display rack is integrated into a single compact support mechanism.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a golf club head alignment bar on a golf club display rack wherein the golf club head alignment bar organizes the golf club heads and allows the shafts to depend directly therefrom in an orderly fashion to be retained by a lower supporting surface.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a golf club display rack which may be integrated on either a wall mounting position or in a stand alone rack mount position such that golf clubs may be displayed in parallel fashion and wherein a plurality of clubs may be readily displayed.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a multi-leveled golf club display rack wherein a plurality of clubs may be readily displayed in organized fashions such that the golf club shafts remain in a parallel fashion to each other and wherein a plurality of levels for supporting the golf clubs may be provided in a single display rack.
The present invention provides for display of golf clubs in an organized fashion such that the golf club shafts are displayed in a parallel manner and such that the entirety of the display rack and support device is located near the head of the golf club.
The present invention is therefore directed towards a golf club display rack which may provide for a plurality of levels or tiers upon which golf clubs may be organized. The rack may be constructed as a side-turned U-shaped or C-shaped display assembly or rack, wherein an upper support surface holds the golf club head in place. Extending below the upper support surface may be a lower support surface which firmly retains the shaft of the club near the hosel of the club head. The lower support surface is constructed so as a portion thereof crimps or pinches the shaft and firmly holds it in place. This may be completed through the use of a layer of foam like compressible material which has a slot formed therein to receive the shaft. Thus, the club head is held in the rack and aligned by an alignment bar while the shaft is retained at a position near the hosel to maintain the shafts in congruent vertical position.
All of the above outlined objectives are to be understood as exemplary only and many more objectives of the invention may be gleaned from the disclosure herein. Therefore, no limiting interpretations of the objectives noted are to be understood without further reading of the entire specification and drawings included herewith.